The Reaper and the Geek
The Reaper and the Geek is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the thirty-seventh case of the game as well as the city of Grimsborough. It takes place at the University, a district based in Grimsborough. Plot The player and Jones went to the sci-fi festival. There, they found a strange impaled figure with a statue which looked suspicious, which turned out to be the body of cosplayer Joe Turner. Upon discovering this, they started the murder investigation. Mid-investigation, Alex opted to accompany the player following the starting stretch (with the permission of Jones) due to him holding a high-interest of sci-fi and geeky topics. Alex proved to be a venerable partner in the murder investigation as he and the player eventually incriminated Peri Foreman, the sci-fi festival organiser, as the killer. Upon her arrest, Peri explained that she had been the organizer of several festivals, and found Joe's behavior appalling. Thus, in order to ensure everything would proceed smoothly, Peri took him to the upper staging and asked him to behave himself for a change. Joe had laughed in her face, and Peri slapped him in response. A struggle soon ensued and Joe attempted to throw Peri over the railing, and found himself hurled over instead, leading to his death upon Ripper Jade's trademark scythe. The festival organizer was horrified at what happened, and considered turning herself in for Joe's death. However, she did not want the celebration to end prematurely, so she vowed to surrender afterwards. At the trial, Judge Hall agreed with Peri that the murder was accidental, but was furious over her lying to the police and doing nothing to prevent the public from seeing the body. Therefore, Peri was sentenced to 10 years in prison. Summary Victim *'Joe Turner' (died impaled on a statue at the Grimsborough Sci-fi Fantasy Festival) Murder Weapon *'Pushed to Death' Killer *'Peri Foreman' Suspects Suspect 1 (Kevin Parker).png|Kevin Parker Suspect 2 (Peri Foreman).png|Peri Foreman Suspect 3 (Tess Goodwin).png|Tess Goodwin Suspect 4 (Irma Anderson).png|Irma Anderson Suspect 5 (Bruce Anderson).png|Bruce Anderson Killer's Profile *The killer wears a Festival badge. *The killer uses prosthetic glue. *The killer wears makeup. *The killer wears a green wig. *The killer's blood type is A-. Crime Scenes C37-CS1.PNG|Festival Main Hall C37-CS1(2).PNG|Festival Stands C37-CS2.PNG|Bus Interior C37-CS2(2).PNG|Driver's Seat C37-CS3.PNG|Diner C37-CS3(2).PNG|Diner Tables Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Festival Main Hall. (Clues: Impaled Doll, Torn Poster; Victim identified: Joe Turner; Murder Weapon registered: Pushed to Death; New Suspect: Kevin Parker) *Autopsy The Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a Festival Badge) *Talk to Kevin about the victim. (Prerequisite: Festival Main Hall investigated; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Bus Interior) *Examine Torn Poster. (Result: Captain Simple Poster) *Examine Captain Simple Poster. (Result: Substance) *Analyze Substance. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears prosthetic glue) *Investigate Bus Interior. (Clue: Scratched Ticket; New Suspect: Peri Foreman) *Talk to Peri Foreman. (Prerequisite: Bus Interior investigated) *Examine Scratched Ticket. (Result: Meet and Greet Ticket) *Examine Serial Number. (Result: Serial Number) *Analyze Serial Number. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Tess Goodwin) *Give the ticket back to Tess. (Prerequisite: Serial Number Analyzed) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Diner. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clue: Festival Bag; New Suspect: Irma Anderson) *Examine Festival Bag. (Result: Torn Article) *Examine Torn Article. (Result: Article) *Analyze Article. (00:05:00) *Talk to Irma about Joe. (Prerequisite: Diner investigated; New Suspect: Bruce Anderson) *Talk to Bruce Anderson. (Prerequisite: Irma interrogated; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Festival Stands) *Investigate Festival Stands. (Prerequisite: Bruce interrogated; Clue: Figurine) *Examine Figurine. (Result: Powder) *Analyze Powder. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears makeup; Profiles updated: Kevin wears makeup, Tess wears makeup) *Ask Kevin about the Meet and Greet. (Prerequisite: Festival Stands investigated; Profile updated: Kevin wears prosthetic glue) *Ask Tess about the Meet and Greet. (Prerequisite: Festival Stands investigated; Profile updated: Tess wears prosthetic glue) *Go to Chapter 3. (2 stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Diner Tables. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clue: Purse) *Examine Purse. (Result: Broken Die) *Examine Broken Die. (Result: Joe's Die) *Examine Joe's Die. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer's blood type is A-) *Interrogate Irma about Bruce's stunt. (Prerequisite: Diner Tabled investigated) *Ask Peri about the Festival. (Prerequisite: Diner Tables investigated; Profile updated: Peri wears prosthetic glue and wears makeup) *Investigate Driver's Seat. (Prerequisite: Irma interrogated; Clue: Wallet) *Examine Wallet. (Result: Photo) *Ask Bruce about his wallet. (Prerequisite: Photo found; Profile updated: Bruce wears prosthetic glue and wears makeup) *Examine Note. (Prerequisite: Bruce interrogated; Result: Hair) *Analyze Hair. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a wig) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Additional Investigation. (No stars) Additional Investigation *Check what Tess Goodwin is up to. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate Festival Main Hall. (Prerequisite: Tess interrogated; Clue: Comics Display) *Examine Comics Display. (Result: Broken Camera) *Analyze Broken Camera. (03:00:00) *Give the pictures to Tess Goodwin. (Prerequisite: Broken Camera analyzed; Reward: 18,000 Coins) *Talk to Bruce Anderson in the bus. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate Bus Interior. (Prerequisite: Bruce interrogated; Clue: Screenplay) *Examine Screenplay. (Result: Bruce's Script) *Give the screenplay to Bruce Anderson. (Prerequisite: Bruce's Script unraveled; Reward: MALE Captain Simple Mask, Captain Simple Costume, FEMALE Ripper Jade Haircut, Ripper Jade Costume) *Buy a drink from Irma Anderson. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate Diner. (Prerequisite: Irma interrogated; Clue: Cut Arm) *Examine Cut Arm. (Result: Red Substance) *Analyze Red Substance. (06:00:00) *Give the plastic arm to Irma Anderson. (Prerequisite: Red Substance analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *This case, The Kiss of Death, and The Lake's Bride are the only cases in Grimsborough in which the murder weapon is an action. *There are various items of interest to be found in the first crime scene, "Festival Main Hall", such as: **Grumpy Cat; **a T-shirt bearing the logo of Pretty Simple; **a poster that says "The God of the Rings", an obvious parody of the popular book/film series The Lord of the Rings; **a blue police box resembling the TARDIS, which is the time-travelling spaceship used in the British science-fiction television programme Doctor Who; **a collectable object named "Green Pixel Face", which resembles a Creeper from Minecraft; **a shield with a moon on it, a reference to Captain America's shield; **a lightsaber from the popular American franchise Star Wars; **a hammer resembling Thor's enchanted hammer Mjolnir; **a big green fist, which is a reference to the Hulk; **a green lantern, possibly a reference to the fictional superhero of the same name. * Some more media references can be found in the fourth crime scene, "Driver's Seat". For instance: **there is a poster that says "Join the dark side", another nod to Star Wars; **a title card of "Doctor Woo" can be spotted, a play on Doctor Who; **a red beret with the letter "T" can be seen, an allusion to Mario; **a robot head which resembles Bender, a main character in the animated television series Futurama. *When Nathan finishes autopsying the body, he quotes Star Trek character Leonard "Bones" McCoy's famous saying "He's dead, Jim!" *When you repair the torn poster in Chapter 1, on the bottom right is a logo that says "Remval" – a parody of Marvel. *During the Additional Investigation, Tess Goodwin emulates Gollum from The Lord of the Rings, referring to her pictures of Bruce Anderson as "her precious." *Miss Wonders, the superhero Jones dresses as, is a parody of Wonder Woman. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Grimsborough Category:University